


Lips of an Angel

by XuMingMao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuMingMao/pseuds/XuMingMao
Summary: Everyone has a guilty pleasure and Seungcheol was no different.





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from AFF under the same username!
> 
> This is totally inspired by Lips Of An Angel by Hinder. I am aware that there are several plots/fics inspired by that song, but that isn't stopping me!
> 
> Talking about guilty pleasures, Cheolhao is my guilty pleasure. I'm not sorry!

His fingertips were gently pressing down against the scalp of the male lying down on him, giving him a light massage. The room was quiet and all he could here were the younger’s fingernails hitting the screen of his phone, along with their breathings. He enjoyed moments like this, where both are relaxing together, doing their own things yet being stuck together like peanut butter and jelly. He found himself staring at the other’s phone since his own phone was boring him.

Kakaotalk. Of course.

His boyfriend was messaging Joshua. They both were very close, since they joined Pledis around the same time. He chuckled softly, making the other turning around, humming questionably. Seungcheol shook his head with a smile, shaking the other’s hum off. He turned around to face his phone again, Seungcheol lightly running his fingers through his hair. He loved him so much. It was a shame that no one else knew. How weird would that be, to have your leader come to you telling you that he’s in a relationship with someone of the same sex as him? Quite taboo, they both thought. Last thing they wanted was to lose the respect of the other members. You never know what can really tick them off.

Seungcheol turned his head to his phone, letting go of the other’s head to reach the electronic. He unlocked it then opened his Kakaotalk as well. Scrolling down his chats, he sighed softly. Anyone barely responded to him anymore. He got it, they all lived together and had a bigger place, but that doesn’t mean that they could leave him on read all the time! His sigh gained a look from the other male, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Anyone barely replies to me anymore.”

“We all live together, though.”

“Then why are you messaging Joshua?”

“Because I’m here with you, silly,” Jeonghan grinned through his words. Seungcheol rolled his eyes playfully. He was right. Whenever they were together, they wouldn’t talk much. Just relax and enjoy each other’s presence. They were always on their phones playing games or chatting with the others, or friends and family.

The older leaned down to press his lips gently against the younger’s forehead. He always did this thing that made Seungcheol’s heart flutter. He couldn’t tell if it was that smile, or those eyes. Or that little cute attitude of his. He loved it all, nonetheless. It was something about Jeonghan that romantically attracted Seungcheol to him.

The black-haired licked his bottom lip while lying down on his back, lifting his phone in the air. Mostly everyone has left him on read but he wasn’t done trying. He, once more, slowly scrolled through his chats.

Seo Myungho.

He was another one that Seungcheol couldn’t quite explain what was about him that made him feel some type of way. It was like a strong aura that made Seungcheol go almost crazy whenever they both ended up alone together. There have been several times where out of the twelve others, he ended up beside Myungho. It was almost like if the blonde had a sexual aura that Seungcheol could extremely feel. Honestly, he wondered if he was the only one to feel that way. Was there anyone here who has ever fantasized about the younger Chinese male? He will probably never know, but the idea kind of frustrated him. He kind of wanted him to himself.

Kind of? What a lie.

He wanted him to himself. All of him.

Yes, he was in a committed relationship with Jeonghan…but no one knew. Which makes it even more exciting, in Seungcheol’s opinion.

He was just staring at his screen until the luminosity went darker. It has been a full minute of him staring at his phone. He locked the electronic once again and put it aside when he felt the brown-haired move, wrapping his arms around his neck once he was comfortably lying on Seungcheol. His lips lightly brushed against Seungcheol’s jawline, pressing a few pecks down his neck just before nuzzling it lightly.

Jeonghan was being so cute, Seungcheol thought. Yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about Myungho. He was thinking about how his lips would feel on his neck, on his skin… How damn good they would feel on— “Joshua told me that Jihoon’s planning to go out for dinner with our unit,” a soft voice was heard from the younger, making Seungcheol snap out of his thoughts.

“Uh?”

“I’m going out to eat dinner with the Vocal Unit, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan lifted his head slightly to look at his partner. “Were you falling asleep? You should rest while I’m gone, it’ll do you good.”

The older brought his hand up to caress the younger’s cheek, his lips curling into a soft smile. He only nodded a little before pulling the other in to lock their lips for a moment. Every movements were slow, such as Jeonghan moving his arms to rest on each side of Seungcheol’s head, their lips moving ever so slowly. Everything was taken at a slow pace, it was never rushed between them. That was just how they liked things to go. Enjoying every second, every touch, breathing each others’ breaths as if they were sharing their last breaths together. Not that Seungcheol minded that, he would die happy if it was the case. He loved Jeonghan, and he’s sure Jeonghan loved him as much.

The kiss slowly broke, only to be back together for a second. The brown-haired gently got up, his features looking so soft to the older’s eyes. How his eyes curled when he smiled—that smile that only makes Seungcheol want to kiss him one more time. He was so beautiful. How could someone be this pretty?

 

—

 

It had been about fifteen minutes since Jeonghan left and it took Seungcheol about five minutes to get his mind off Jeonghan only to bring it back to Myungho. He knew that he was home, for sure. It had been a while since his last schedule with the group—he was on, what you could say, ‘hiatus’ for his back to heal. It bummed everyone to leave him behind, all alone at home. Seungcheol thought that he was the one who was bummed out the most. First, for a leader to leave a member behind, it didn’t rub him the right way. Second, he missed having the other unknowingly teasing him. That LieV? He just imagined having Myungho lying down beside him—God, he would’ve lost it.

Enough of him, he thought, finally sitting up. He just stared at the closed door of his room, debating on whether he should stay or leave his room. Didn’t take him long to make his decision; he thought of Myungho once again and he was on his feet in two seconds. He was careful to not swing his door when opening it—he didn’t want to seem to be in a rush.

He wandered across the dorm. It was very silent, oddly.

“Where is everyone?” Seungcheol asked himself on a half-whisper, not realizing that he spoke his mind.

“They’re all gone. Guess they forgot you, Jeonghan-hyung said that you were sleeping.” That voice. Seungcheol knew it too well. He turned around to see the one he had been thinking about almost all day, back facing him. He was making something he couldn’t quite figure out yet. He practically froze for a moment, causing the other to turn around to look at him. He immediately came back to his senses and noticed how he was holding a cup and gently pulling out a teabag out of it. Ah, that’s tea that he’s making.

“Sorry, did I scare you? I decided to stay to rest a bit,” the blonde shrugged slightly before turning back again, leaning to the garbage bin to toss the teabag away. The older felt ridiculous for not having said a word first.

“You’re fine. I…” He paused for a moment, raising a brow at himself. He couldn’t just say ‘Yeah, I was in my room thinking about you’, that would be a stupid move. “I was sleeping, yeah.”

“How thoughtful of him, he probably has more food to himself,” Myungho smiled before blowing lightly on the steaming cup, eager to take a sip. Seungcheol stared at him for a few seconds before dragging his gaze away. There’s no way he could ever approach the younger. What the hell was he starting to think about again? He was right there!

“Everyone left with Vocal?” The only words Seungcheol managed to speak, regaining Myungho’s attention once again.

“Yeah, they made a deal on who’s going to pay what, didn’t really pay attention to what they were saying,” he shrugged again, walking towards Seungcheol. The older nearly froze but managed to snap out of it. Myungho only passed by him. Of course, he wasn’t coming towards you, you fucking idiot.

“Going to your room?”

The younger hummed in response, not even turning to look at Seungcheol once before entering his room. Seungcheol was left standing there, still looking towards the younger’s room. Should he go join him? Or should he go make something to eat and bring it to him? The second option was the one, once again. He didn’t waste a second to go to the kitchen. After standing still in front of the opened fridge for what seemed too long, he decided to only prepare some fruits and join the younger in his room. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he truly followed his instincts on this one. He first started by peeling a few tangerines, followed by cutting two apples in slices and placing a banana into the place. He was going to cut it in two, but decided not to.

After cleaning after himself, he grabbed the plate of fruits he just prepared and walked down to Myungho’s room. The door was closed, but the older still had manners. He knocked instead of walking in randomly. He only took a few seconds before the younger opened the door, looking at Seungcheol with a confused look.

“Hungry? Thought I’d bring you some fruits and company, you’re always lonely here,” the older smiled sheepishly, the other still looking confused. He let him in anyways. Seungcheol took a deep breath—that aura, it was still very there. He waited until Myungho sat on his own beside before joining him in, placing the plate of fruits on his own lap. He looked around the room curiously; he hadn’t been here too much before. Let go the thought of him even spending more than five minutes in the other’s room. Tonight, though, was going to change.

“Thank you,” the Chinese male spoke softly before shoving pieces of tangerine in his mouth. Seungcheol couldn’t worried about him being hungry anymore. He only smiled at the younger, his gaze following every movements he did; how these fingers grabbed the pieces of fruits, how his lips slightly wrapped around his fingers when he put them in his mouth, how he chewed them. He felt like a robot collecting information about someone.

It was when he brought his gaze that he realized that he was in a trance. Myungho was staring at him casually, as if he was collecting information himself. But that couldn’t be, Seungcheol was only dreaming. He quickly brought his gaze back down to the plate of fruits, grabbing the first piece of fruit he could to eat it. He felt awkward, but that aura was still very active to him. He kept on thinking about the other’s lips slightly parting to put the fruit on his mouth. He was going crazy. If he damn could, he would pin the other down right now. He wanted to touch him, to feel his lips wrapped around his fingers, to grab a hold of his hair…to do…things to him.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt the plate of fruits being taken away from his lap. His heart skipped a beat the moment he realized how alarmingly close the younger’s hands were close to his crotch. He closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath once again.

“Is there something you have to tell me, hyung? You seem…disturbed, or something…” Myungho turned his upper body to face him, head tilted slightly to the side. That neck, it was a perfect canvas to mark. If only he could, he would do it in a heartbeat. If he did, both would be in different levels of trouble—he just wanted to avoid all of it. Nobody had to know that he wanted to graze, sink his teeth in Myungho’s neck.

Seungcheol had completely lost his gaze on the other. He blamed Myungho’s neck. Such a bummer that he couldn’t treat it like his own. His eyes travelled from his neck to his lips, then to his eyes that felt like an electric shock through his body; their gaze met, once again, but this time it was impossible to just look away. Seungcheol had no idea what he was doing, but he was placing his hand down on the mattress to lean in towards the other. The blonde slightly leaned back, frowning slightly. He probably noticed the behaviour in Seungcheol lately, but the older couldn’t tell.

“Hyung—”

“Shh, sweetie,” the dark-haired gently placed his index against the younger’s lips, who seemed to be slowly understanding the situation. Gosh, his lips felt so soft, just like he expected them to be. “Pardon my behaviour, I just can’t hold myself anymore. There’s something about you, Myungho, I can’t tell what it is. But I want it.”

The other broke their eye contact, looking down at the elder’s hand who was pressed down onto the mattress. He didn’t seem quite to sure about the whole situation, but he didn’t move. He had no idea what to expect at this point. A kiss? He really couldn’t tell. This was so all sudden.

“I hope this isn’t too weird to you… But I can reassure you that no one will know about this,” Seungcheol slowly moved in, removing his index from the others’ lips. Myungho had plently of room to move, yet he didn’t seem to be wanting to move back some more. Seungcheol’s gaze was brought down to his lips. They looked so kissable. Honestly, he couldn’t be the only one who craved Myungho that much, right? He was just like a beautiful candy. You never tasted it, but you know that you want it.

“Never,” the older eventually proceeded, closing the gap between their lips. Those lips he wanted to kiss, bite, feel on him, he was finally tasting them. And what really took him by surprise, was them responding, as if they weren’t certain. That wore off in a few seconds before they were fully responding. It boosted Seungcheol’s confidence, making him lean in more. He could barely believe that all of this was happening—it almost felt too good to be true.

He brought both of his hands up, having them gently cupping the other’s cheeks. They felt so soft. When he lightly rubbed his pinkies against the other’s jawline, he could tell that he had shaved that day. His skin was the freshly shaven smooth. Not that he grew a lot of facial hair, but it was kind of mandatory for them to shave. He had lost track of time and senses until he felt the pair retreat from his lips. He breathed deeply, his breath slightly shaky. How long has he longed for this now, and it was finally happening?

“You have the lips of an angel,” he whispered against the blonde’s lips, hands caressing his face as if he had never felt anything in his whole life before. God, the younger made him feel all sorts of ways his own boyfriend couldn't even do. He knew that he should feel guilty, wrong, ashamed, but he didn't care. He craved the blonde too much. He was his guilty pleasure, and he wasn't done feeling him yet.


End file.
